


Flashing

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Flashback to the canon end, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: The person he was staring at seemed as shaken as he, and those eyes were wide and shocked and despairing, and he so badly wanted to wipe away those feelings.





	Flashing

Egged on by howls and hoots Merrick ran, laughing, toupee raised high in the air and a furious teacher yelling behind him. He had always been quick on his feet so it was no trouble for him to keep well ahead of his pursuer, and he was barely even breathing hard. It wasn’t actually a challenge worth his consideration, but he hadn’t been able to stand the arrogance and malicious glee with which the teacher had announced a student’s failed test. Such behavior warranted punishment.

Tossing the toupee from one hand to the other, Merrick even turned around to run backwards as he rounded into one of the longer halls. “Are you sure you don’t want me to just throw this out, Bleach-head? I think you look much more dapper this way, as the ladies say. If any of them would ever spend a second of their precious time on someone like you.”

“Donahue, when I get my hands on you-”

“What, are you threatening a student?” Merrick pressed a hand to his chest and shook his head, turning around to run properly again. “I’m scared, I fear for my life. Someone call the police,” he shouted.

“Donahue!”

Merrick laughed and kept running, jumping over the handrail down the stairs, twisting his body to avoid crashing into a couple who stood intertwined halfway up the staircase. When they gaped at him he winked and blew a kiss to both of them before jumping down the rest of the stairs with a hoot, waving his arms wildly. Unlike him he knew his dirt bag teacher would properly run down the stairs, so he jogged while he pondered which way to go.

A crashing sound made him turned around, and he could have keeled over with laughter when he saw his pursuer in an undignified heap on the floor, his bald head shining where rays of the sun hit him. He was surrounded by staring students, and the picture it made couldn’t have been better. Merrick wondered if he should grab his phone and snap some pictures.

That, of course, was the moment when he ran into someone, a collision so hard that the toupee went flying and for a second Merrick was certain he was going to end up in the same undignified heap as his teacher.

But instead a strong hand gripped his wrist and managed to stop his fall, pulling him upright against a hard chest. Very firm and nice, Merrick thought idly as his brain went through the last few seconds and decided that he was no longer actually on the way to the floor, but was in fact standing up. Pressed against someone.

As soon as the thought had registered in his head Merrick cleared his throat and took a step back, glancing at the hand still wrapped around his wrist. Nice hands, firm grasp, would have been nice to feel gripping him in other situations. “Right. Thank you, oh, mysterious kni-”

He looked up and was met by a pair of dark eyes, and his world seemed to stop for a moment—

_blood, a growl and sneer, laughter and a smile that few saw, harsh words without true intention, blood, pain, shock and wide eyes, he shouldn’t ever look so despairing it was wrong wrong wrong, the world was turning bloody, there was only red and pain, so much pain_

—and then he snapped back into reality. The person he was staring at seemed as shaken as he, and those eyes were wide and shocked and despairing, and he so badly wanted to wipe away those feelings. It had all gone wrong, so wrong.

“Mercutio?” the former stranger asked with a hoarse voice.

“Tybalt,” Merrick—Mercutio—said in a whisper, reaching out a shaky hand to cup his face.

“Tyler,” his Tybalt said with a small inclination of his head.

“Merrick.” There was nothing else to do than smile, nothing else in the world that mattered other than what was right in front of his eyes.

Until disturbance caught Tybalt's—Tyler's—attention, and he rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s get out of here first.”

The world seemed brighter something, the air clearer, joy singing in his chest as Merrick ran after Tyler, their hands firmly clasped together.


End file.
